Molly's band
First off I made a few new dogs, and this is Molly a musical dog. This story is about when Molly's enemy from another paw patrol team, he is also a musical pup, asks her team to preform for the super bowl. But Molly doesn't have a team yet. Can she rub her talent in her enemy's face? Molly is playing the harp when the phone rings. Molly: Hello. Ben: Hello. Molly: Gasp! Ben! Ben: That's right, l hear you still don't have a band. Molly: Well um... Ben: Ha! I knew it! You don't have a band, well my band was going to play the super bowl. Molly: T-t-the SUPER BOWL!!! Ben: Yes, but I'm too busy, I was wondering if you're band would perform, but you don't have one! Molly: Hold it! I do have a band and were going to play the super bowl! Ben: Good luck, I hope the audience brings lots of aspirin! Phone hangs up Molly: What do I do? I ill put up sighs. Sophie: Looking for full fillment to your summer? Zuma: Then join one of the greatest bands of all time. Track: Not to mention, free food. Flash: And be for ever known by thousands of people. Rocky: Practice begins tonight 8:30 sharp. That night...... Molly: Oh man! I'm late (walks in) Everyone but Molly: Blah blah blah. Molly: Everyone, thank you for coming, now have any of you had experience with a musical instrument? Sophie: Is mustard an instrument? Molly: Sigh, no, and I know your doing this on purpose. Sophie raises her hand. Molly: Ketchup is not an instrument ether! Sophie puts down her hand. Molly: Well let's get started. Repeat after me. (plays on the trumpet) Saxophone pups repeat. Molly: Good now, horn pups. Horn pups play. Molly: Now drums! Drums try to play like blowing instruments but the sticks flew out of there mouths and around Molly. Molly: (looks at the sticks in the wall) To bad that didn't kill me. Day 2...... Molly: Now everyone grab your instruments and stand in a circle. Chase: Is this the part were we start kicking. Molly: No Chase that's a kick circle. Sophie: Kicking! I want to do some kicking! (kicks Coujo) Coujo: Ow! Why you! (drags her outside) Sophie: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Sophie: (peeks head into room) Who ever owns the pink helicopter, you left your lights on. (walks in with a tambourine around her neck) Day 3......... Molly: How's the tuba solo going? Lindsay: It's great watch! Plays falls down and climbs up and plays repeatedly until she can't finish. Day 4........... Molly: Nice, keep marching everyone. Flag twirlers go go go GO!! Flag twerlers spin till their flags crash into a hot air balloon. CABOOM!!!! Horn pups play the national anthem while Molly lays on the ground. Day 5........... Molly: Now it's the last day before the big day, and we have made a little progress. Judge: Maybe we would sound better if some people didn't play with big spotted paws! Marshall: What did you say? Judge: BIG SPOTTED PAWS!!! Marshall: Well at least I'm not orange!! Judge: Bring it on! Chase: No people let's be smart and bring it off. Rocky: Oh so now the hearing dog is gonna preach to us! Molly: Now I no pressure is high....... Everyone starts fighting........ clock hits 8:00. Blizzard: Hey class is over. Everyone walks away friendly torwdes each other. Molly: Well thanks, thanks for crushing my only dream. (crying and runs off) Sophie: Your welcome. Chase: Poor Molly, we ruined her dreams, we have to fix this! At the super bowl.......... Molly: Well, ill have to find a new band, I just hope AHH BEN DOSENT FIND OUT!!!! What are you doing here. Ben: I just came to see you fail. So where's your band? Molly: Oh they couldn't come they uhh, all died. Ben: Then who are they? Molly: AHH That would be my band! Ben: Ha! Well better gets ready. Molly: Well, I guess this is the last time I can show my face in this town. Chase: That's the spirit! Then they started playing really really good, so good Ben fainted and had to be rushed to Grace. After the super bowl...... Molly: Thank you everyone. Sophie: Glad to be part of your cooking class. All: ????? Category:Episode